1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for a vehicle audio system which is connected to the circuit board of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
In a vehicle, an audio system is connected to various control units using a connector. This audio system connector is directly fixed to a circuit board. The audio system connected to the audio system connector is mounted at a preset position.
However, the audio system connector is fixed to the audio system in one direction, and thus there are limitations on the mounting angle and orientation of an audio system when it is mounted in a vehicle.
Further, when a specification is changed based on a change in the mounting position or the layout of the audio system, the wiring route must be changed, or a new chassis supporting the circuit board of the vehicle must be made.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.